The invention relates to friction clutches in which the diaphragm spring or cup spring is tiltable relative to the clutch cover between a first support on the cover side and a circular second support which is provided at the side of the diaphragm spring facing away from the cover, and wherein the second support is maintained in requisite position by holding means which are stamped and bent out of the material of the cover and project through cutouts in the diaphragm spring. In such clutches, the holding means are formed by a punched cutout made at least substantially in the direction of a chord or the circumference, and by bending the material of the cover next to the cutout in a plane which extends at least substantially in the radial direction and at right angles to the plane of rotation.